a different look on the cullen's
by Ruby Bludworth
Summary: okay, so bellas on vacation in forks, she 12, the cullens just moved there, she and jake decides to go exploring what happend when they find some thing- not human-! R&R i dont own anything! adopted by JacobsWolfGirl101
1. the not so empty lot

**Bella has a different look on the Cullen's. Okay so I know that the Cullen's moved to forks a few years before Bella did. However I thought it would be fun to write it like this. Kay, so the Cullen's didn't go to school in forks, they lived there but didn't go to school till they were "16" so that's how they could be there.**

**So Bella's on vacation with Charlie a few years before she moved to forks. She's like 12-13?? Idk, tell me what you think, don't know where I'm going with this but any way R&R!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**Ch 1: The not so empty lot**

"Hey Bella!" Charlie gave me an awkward one armed hug.

"Hi char, dad!" I squirmed out of his hug.

Of course, the ride from the airport to forks was quiet. I gazed out the window. Looking at green, green and wetness. That's all forks was, green and wet.

As soon as we got to my dads house I ran up to my room and changed into tank-top and shorts. Compared to phoenix this summer temperature was freezing but for forks, Washington, this temperature was boiling. I turned on the radio, hating the silence in this house.

"And its 72 degrees F, an unusually warm temperature for the wettest place in the continental US!" the radio host shouted with glee.

"Bella" Charlie shouted

I looked outside of my window to see Billy's car parked outside. (Yes Billy isn't disabled yet, Idk the story about that but he's not disabled in my story yet!)

"Coming" I screamed, yes! My best friend was here! Also a close family friend!

"Hey Jake!"

"Sup bells, good to see you!"

"Yea you too!"

"So what did you want to play?" I asked Jake when we were outside

"Tag!" he tagged me on the shoulder before running off.

I found Jake hiding up a tree in my yard.

I jumped up on to the lowest branch scraping my knees and hands several times. I attempted to jump to the top branch, where Jake was sitting.

"You're it!" I struggled to say as I jumped up.

"Nuuh!" he disagreed as he jumped from the tree screaming "I can fly!"

"But I can fly better!" I shouted as I fell from the tree.

"Ow!" I screamed as I hit the ground

"Bells! Are you okay?" Jake said whilst running toward me as fast as his feet would let him.

"Ow, no!" I shrieked

"Oh! Urmm, don't worry bells!" he picked me up like I was 2 pounds not 90. Jake was 3 years younger than me but had always been a few inches taller than me.

"What happened this time Bella?" Charlie chuckled as Jake carried me in.

"I fell out of a tree." I said embarrassed.

"Okay, here's some ice, you'll be fine."

My ankle was okay by the morning and Jake came over again.

"So I was thinking," Jake said when we were on my front yard.

"Mmhh"

"Well, I'm too old for tag!" Jake? Too old for tag? Ha! "Instead," he continued, "we should be adventurers! We will ride our bikes around forks and discover the undiscovered!"

I laughed, I knew he had to be kidding about 'being to old' "yea okay!"

"Hey dad? Jake and I are gunna go ride our bikes around, we'll be back before its dark!" I yelled into the house.

"Okay! Let's go!" Jake grabbed his bike from Billy's car and I grabbed mine from behind the tree and we raced off.

"I hope you know where your going Jacob Black, cuz I have know clue!" I screamed from behind. We were defiantly out of forks by now, that's all that I could tell.

"Hey! I told Charlie we would stay in forks!!"

"Don't worry were not going to far from here!"

We went over the Calawah River, and then Jake turned on an unpathed path.

"Are you sure this is where we have to "discover"?" I asked him

"Urmm, yep!" we rode our bikes for a few miles through a forest then ditched them once we could see the forest thinning.

"Okay, here we are, I found this place with Quil last weekend! It's awesome! Just a huge abandoned lot, a perfect place to discover something!" he got down on his hands and knees and put one finger on his lips, motioning for me to be quiet. I did the same as he did and followed him.

"Urmm Jake?" I whispered

"Ssshhh! They might here us!" _who? Who might here us? _I thought, _oh yea, the game!_

"No but Jake, look!" I pointed my finger at the _not-so empty lot _

"Oh!" was his only words, instead of the sad face I was preparing myself for, he was grinning.

"Even better, we will secretly find out more information about the aliens in this house!" he said with anticipation. I guess he made a wrong turn!

We both stared at the house that was sitting in the lot. It was beautiful, three stories high, rectangular, and it had a wrap around porch, it looked about a hundred years old, and timeless. I could here a river close by.

"Okay so I say we go around the back and get a good look at the ninja mutant aliens!" he said

"Urmm, I don't know about this Jake, some one lives here."

"You worry too much bells, that's how you get _worry _wrinkles! Oh and anyway, no one lives here, the aliens probably rent the place!" he joked

"Okay" I finally agreed.

The back of the house was just as amazing. We got a good look of inside because most of the back of the house was windows.

"okay, keep your mind clear, don't think about anything, because they have mind reading ability, if they know we're here they might come and zap us with a laser or something!"

I nodded in agreement, _clear my mind_, DONE!

"Okay, I'll stay here with a blank mind, and you go close to get a good look on them!" he said pushing me closer.

I looked inside of the house so I could have a good look of the 'aliens'. Except I didn't find the aliens we were looking for. Instead of course I didn't. They were beautiful. There were 5 of them. I tried to keep my mind blank but it always wondered back to them. One of them was dancing around, she was short, with black hair and pixie features, the other girl was blonde, and she was sitting on the couch and watching the TV. The three boys were similar, but also very different. One was dark headed, and looked like a serious weight lifter. Another blonde and also could be a weight lifter. The third was had bronze hair. They all were beautiful. I moved just an inch closer but fell and hit the window. All of their eyes looked in my direction. Their eyes were coal black, and it was like their eyes were knifes stabbing me. They sprang at the window I was standing at, and I ran backwards.

**So what do you think?? R&R**


	2. not human

**Chapter 2:**

I ran back to Jake sweating at the images of what I had just seen. I was terrified. But what had I exactly seen. They most defiantly weren't human. If that was even possible. What were they?

Falling over time after time my hands got cut several times. My mind wondered and searched for all possibilities.

"Did you see the aliens?" Jake asked me with hope in his voice.

"No Jake, I," I stuttered over the words as they came out of my mouth in a mix. I took a deep breathe, "I don't know what I saw, but, it, wasn't human." I choked out.

I took the back of my hand and lifted it up to my head and whipped my hair line furiously, determined to get the sweat, and dirt off of it. Jakes face was full of excitement, why? Is he crazy? I just told him that I saw something that's NOT HUMAN and he responds with a huge grin taking over his face?!?

"Jake, did you hear me?" I asked him louder then necessary.

He nodded his head in confirmation.

"Sweet Bella, your actually playing!" he screamed in enthusiasm, he didn't understand, silly Jake. I shock my head in disagreement.

"No Jake, I'm not playing, what I saw there was not human!" I said slowly, the images of what I saw repeating in my mind. I looked up at his childish face He was confused.

I began to run over to where our bikes were but just fell every time I made a step. I head Jake run over to me and he picked me up. What was the matter with me? I had been in forks for what two days? And I have fallen over a thousand times.

We made our way, well Jake carried me over to our bikes and I managed to get on and we both attempted to ride back to my house. It took us an extra half on hour to get there because my hands stung from all of the cuts, from where I fell over- repeatedly.

We threw our bikes behind some trees in my yard and ran inside. I walked into the house and grabbed two big ice-cold drinks from the cool box on the table and handed one to Jake, and began drinking from the other in my hand.

Billy and Charlie came in laughing about some joke neither Jake nor I heard. I thought about how long it's been since me and Jake have had a sleep over. At least a year.

"Cha- dad?"

"Yes bells?

"Could Jake and I have a sleep over?" I asked

I saw Jake's eyes widen and a grin appeared on his face with in seconds.

"urmm," he glanced over at Billy who simply nodded "yea sure." He replied

"sweet! Come on Jake lets go rearrange my room so we can both sleep in it." I said before running up the stairs, Jake followed.

We moved all of my room around so most of my floor was empty and we put a portable DVD player at one side of my room for tonight.

"okay looks good, I'll go and get the sleeping bags and pillows from down stairs! Kay?" I asked

"yep, okay, don't fall" I rolled my eyes at him before running off to the stairs, not being careful, _ha, I wont fall, _I tried to prove to myself, and Jake that I could move with out falling I pushed my luck and ran down the stairs.

Well I _was _running, this was until my feet twisted together and I fell down the stairs.

"oww!" I screamed. Then, it went black, guess I passed out or something.

Charlie Jake and Billy were shouting my name but I couldn't find the strength to open my eyes let alone talk to them.

When I woke, Charlie, Billy, and Jake were around my bed, well not _my _bed, I was in a stupid hospital.

"what happened?" I asked confused

"you fell down the stairs, god bells did I not tell you 'don't fall down'?" Jake joked. I laughed to, it was something that I would do, and I did.

"did I brake anything?" I asked

"yea," Charlie answered this time "the doc said you just broke your wrist and a finger." I laughed at myself again.

The door slowly crept open as someone walked in. He was beautiful, pale white skin, golden brown/ topaz eyes, dark circles under his eyes, blonde hair and movie star good looks, I glanced at him for a few more seconds.

_NO! _I shouted in my head as I quickly shut my eyes, he was one of them. One of those monsters that I saw in that house, he was a monster!

My breathing became heavy as I opened my eyes slowly. The door flew open as someone else walked in.

He was beautiful too, I didn't look at him to long because I knew he was one of them too.

"Carslie, emergency, Alice, saw, volteri" he said, what was a volteri?

"okay Edward. Sorry Bella, seems like you can leave now though" he said before rushing out of the door.

**Okay short chapter I know, and I know I haven't updated in forever but yea….. **

**So I know it's not possible for Carslie to work their if bellas only 13 but I wrote it that way so live with it! Haha jkjk, REVIEW**


	3. sorry

**So sorry**

**Hey I have way too many stories in my hand right now so if any1 wants to adopt and continue this story just PM or review on it and I will PM you back**

**Sorry to give up on this story- I'm just trying to concentrate on two of my main stories**

**- twilightteamjake**


End file.
